In cabinets such as a refrigerator cabinet having a freezer compartment for storage of frozen foods it is common practice to provide the freezer compartment with an ice maker for producing bodies of ice and a receptacle in which these ice bodies are collected. It is generally necessary to open the freezer compartment and reach in to remove the ice bodies from the receptacle as needed. This invention provides a structure in which the ice receptacle or the like is moved outwardly into access position when either a small ice access door closing an opening in the large compartment door is opened or when the large door is itself opened. The extent of movement of the receptacle in this latter case is less than the extent of movement when the smaller door is opened. One technique for effecting such operation of an ice receptacle is disclosed in applicant's application, Ser. No. 749536, filed Dec. 10, 1976 entitled "Refrigerator With Movable Ice Receptacle For Improved Ice Acess".
Patents considered during the preparation of this application include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,204; 3,643,464, 3,048,462; 2,864,637 and 2,446,336.